Taking Charge
by KuriQuinn
Summary: A story in which more level heads prevail and twelve-year-olds are not allowed to face off against chakra-eating aliens from outer space.


Disclaimer: This story utilises characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelisations, comics or short stories is intended by KuriQuinn in any way, shape or form. This fan-oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **All plot and Original Characters except for those introduced in the canon books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn. (© KuriQuinn 2016- )**

 **Author's Note:** Just something I got to thinking about on my last rewatch of the Ootsutsuki attack. This is not part of any of my headcanon 'verses, just a random oneshot.

* * *

"Out of the question," Sakura says in a tone that Sarada knows and which Boruto _will_ learn cannot be argued with.

The blond boy's eyes widen a fraction, and then narrow. "You can't stop me! I'm going to help save my Dad! Uncle Sasuke said I could go!"

"And I'm overruling him," Sakura replies, unmoved. "And _that's_ also from your mother who is lying in a hospital bed right now after going up against those _things_."

"Sakura—" Sasuke begins but stops when her eyes flash at him.

" _No_."

He pauses.

This is not Sakura, the adorable and easily flustered wife; this is Sakura, Chief Medic and Heir of Tsunade.

"I understand why you want to bring him," she tells her husband. "And if you were facing off against some random shinobi or some _earthly_ threat, it would be one thing. But these are the same creatures as Kaguya. You remember, the _goddess_ that it took three of us—four if you include Kakashi—to defeat? And we were sufficiently trained at the time. I cannot and will not allow a genin's life to be jeopardized over a misplaced need for redemption."

Sasuke is not pleased with this, especially considering the verbal gymnastics he had to go through to convince the other four Kage to let Boruto come along. But he also knows that tone in Sakura's voice, and anything short of his strongest genjutsu isn't a match for it.

He briefly considers it, but when she raises an eyebrow at him—as if to say _don't even think about it unless you want something important broken_ —he decides against it. She'd just throw it off anyway, possibly before he even summoned a damned portal.

"These Ōtsutsuki feed on chakra," Sakura continues. "We need more taijutsu users, not more overpowered shinobi to feed them chakra. There are several here in Konoha that are on the same level as the Kage—Rock Lee, Hanabi Hyuuga on our end. And others who are part of the Kage's entourage right now. They should be the ones to go because they'll have less of a chance of being rendered useless by those things. Furthermore, if we go there and fail, the Kage will be here to protect the people."

"If _we_ fail?" Sasuke echoes, narrowing his eyes. "You aren't coming."

"The hell I'm not. I don't need to rely on ninjutsu or genjutsu to fight, and Naruto will probably need immediate healing if they've extracted the Nine-Tails. And if he doesn't…" She shrugs. "Then the three of us will be uniquely positions to end this threat the same way we did with Kaguya. After all, we have the experience."

There's an infuriating logic there, and if Sasuke won't admit this out loud, Kakashi will.

"It's a sound strategy," he admits. "You three are our strongest. And as a failsafe, keeping the other Kage and the rest of our shinobi forces here to build up our defence and come up with a long-term plan is a better plan."

Sasuke's mouth tightens.

"Sarada needs a parent to stay with her," he points out, and it's only half a cheap shot. He knows the pain of growing up without parents and doesn't want that for his daughter should the unthinkable happen.

But Sakura isn't having it. "You, of _all_ people, do not get to use the absent-parent defence."

They stare at each other for a long moment—it's almost glaring, really—unaware or uncaring of the audience watching what has morphed from a discussion of end-of-the-world survival tactics to what is longstanding, off-and-on marital dispute.

"I'll be fine, Papa," Sarada interjects, a little nervous; she's never seen her parents disagree before, let alone argue.

"If we don't destroy these guys, it won't matter if Sarada has both of us or not," Sakura says stiffly. "The world will be destroyed. I want her to grow up, Sasuke, and to do that there has to be a _world_ to grow up _in_. And the way to do that is to beat these creatures with the proper tools and strategy."

 _Come on, you know this! Shannaro!_

For a wonder, her notoriously stubborn husband chooses not to continue the argument, instead lowering his eyes and inclining his head.

"Boruto," he says quietly to his pupil. "If you want to prove yourself…protect Konoha with Sarada."

His daughter startles a little at this; considering he was just trying to use her safety as an argument, she's surprised he wants her on the front line.

"You're the only one in the village who possesses the Sharingan," he tells her. "Stay with Kakashi and Shikamaru. Protect this place."

"I got it," she says, trying to keep her lip from trembling. "Be careful—Papa, Mama. You both better come back."

"Of course."

"I should really be going with you," Kakashi sighs. "But Sakura is right. We need to be ready with a second wave in case the worst should happen."

Boruto is watching all of this in frustration, to stunned and angry at the turn of events to even settle on one thing to complain about. Sakura crouches to kneel in front of him, fixing him with an earnest look.

"Your time will come, Boruto, but not today. Sometimes, the most difficult mission isn't attacking in plain sight, but protecting those precious in your life from the shadows." She smiles, gesturing at the scarred _hitai-ate_ he has donned. "If you are really my husband's student, you should know that." She straightens up, motherly concern disappearing once more as she falls into the role of strategist and pitches her voice louder for the others surrounding them. "Once we go through, you need to get everyone to safety. Civilians should be evacuated to the shelters and all shinobi on standby to leave them away from here if it comes to that."

"The Kage will act as a defence if the Ōtsutsuki come through and we don't return," Sasuke adds flatly.

The assembled group of adults nod in assent at the new plan.

Kakashi shakes his head and smiles at Sakura under his mask. "Are you sure you don't have any designs on being Hokage? I think you'd have been good at it."

"And have to listen to Naruto complain for the rest of my life about horning in on his dream?" Sakura snorts. "Not likely."

Meanwhile, Sasuke motions for his daughter to come close.

"One last thing," he tells her, and she inches closer. "If the other Kage are unable to mount a significant resistance and there's no chance of victory, I want you to leave the village."

"Papa—?"

"Do you remember the way to Orochimaru's lair?"

"I-I think so…"

"If you don't, Mitsuki will," Sakura says, earning a surprised glance from Boruto. "I would prefer it to be Tsunade, but no one knows where she is right now. You'll be safe there." She reaches out and taps her daughter lightly on the forehead. "Remember, Sarada—the village is not a place, it's a people."

"Yes, Mama."

They exchange a last desperate hug, and then Sakura and Sasuke head to the open space of the Tower roof.

"I don't like this," Sasuke says as he activates the Rinnegan, opening up a vortex of swirling violet energy.

"Tough. Whether you like it or not, you know I'm right about this."

"Hn."

"We can discuss it later, darling. Now—" She punches a fist into her hand. "Let's go save our knuckleheaded friend."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the story! Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated, and very motivating—and if you enjoy my writing, want updates or just to chat, I'm on Tumblr and Twitter (KuriQuinn)._

栗


End file.
